


Cryo Bay Whispers

by RedEris



Series: Trick Ryder [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: Trick Ryder takes a quiet moment to unburden himself on the journey so far.





	

Cryo Bay was quiet, the lights dimmed for artificial ‘night’ hours in the nonessential areas. Sighing, Trick let himself sag, leaning forward to rest his head against the cool surface of the cot, his sister’s hand tickling his nose.

“Hey, Vick. ….Hey. I’m sorry I haven’t come by more. Things are...lots. There’s a lot. Busy. But I’m still sorry.

“It’s been...uh. There’s been a lot of really cool stuff--met a lot of amazing people. Most of them more amazing than me, really. I just...honestly I just have SAM in my head and I make shit up. I try to do right. I don’t know. I don’t know what Dad meant to do, and I don’t really care. I try to think what you’d say.”

He shuffled forward, resting his cheek against the back of Victoria’s hand, and sighed.

“They all think I’m amazing, though. They need to. They’re great, they’re great people, some of them so kind, so strong...you’d love Jaal, Vick. You’d love the Angara. They wear their hearts on their sleeves, like you. And they’re so unbelievably strong. What they’ve been through...they lose people, just...all the time. Everyone’s lost people, and they keep going. They kept fighting, even though I know they knew it was hopeless. But maybe now...with the Initiative’s resources, with SAM, maybe it’s not.

“You’d love a lot of them. You’d probably like Peebee better than I do. She makes me nervous. You’d think she was fun. You’d love Liam--that man has a huge heart. Vetra, Drack, Cora… they’re great. I can’t wait for you to meet them. And uh. Hah. Reyes. Yeah, you need to meet Reyes. He’s...something. Something special, maybe.

“But uh...they’re not you. I need you. I talk with everyone, I make jokes...you know. I try to make everyone at home. Trying to make everyone a home, like it’s supposed to be. Like it has to be. But I can’t let go, not for a second. I have to be strong. Everyone needs me to be so fucking strong. I cried to my hamster the other day, Vick. A fucking hamster. I’m so tired. I’m so tired, all the time, and I miss you. And I’ll go back to my room after this and I’ll take the knockout pills and I’ll sleep and not dream about thousands and thousands of people out there, floating, dead, dying, lost in space, killing each other over water, hoping I’ll save them--me, specifically. And I’ll get up in the morning and I’ll joke and I’ll keep my hair nice and bright so no one thinks I’m slipping.

“I just miss you. So much.”


End file.
